1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider for a slide fastener and more particularly a pull tab for manipulating the slider to open and close the fastener.
2. Prior Art
There are known numerous slider pull tabs. These are basically similar in construction and design regardless of whether they are applied to slide fasteners used on ordinary coverless garment articles such as jackets, bags or the like where the slide fastener is exposed to view, or they are applied to slide fasteners used on trouser flies, skirt side flies, covered pockets or the like where the slide fastener is concealed from view. In the latter case where the fly strip is sewn along one edge to the garment, the slider is gripped by fingers inserted through the other edge which is open and pulled in either direction by its pull tab, in which instance the gripping force or pressure tends to vary across the width of the pull tab, fails to act in a direction parallel to a pair of coupling element rows on the fastener and is liable to deflect obliquely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the fastener. This would in turn make the movement of the slider sluggish, resulting in malfunctioned or damaged slide fastener upon repeated forcible opening and closing. Conventional slider pull tabs have a further drawback in that they are prone to become bent or otherwise impaired when the slide fastener is ironed not knowing it is covered by such fly strips as those on trousers, skirts or the like.